


go-black

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Absurd, Ao3 Workskin - Messaging, Friends to Lovers, HTML, Local!AU, M/M, Yuno very likes BaNaNa❤
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Berbekal info dari Gugel yang always listening always understanding, Yuno akhirnya bisa melakukan pemesanan pertamanya.[ AstaYuno Slight!LichtLumiereRhya ]
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homurashunkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/gifts).



> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki  
> 

Sebenarnya, Yuno itu pecinta lingkungan sejati. Hal itu dibuktikannya dengan kampanye jalan sehat empat ribu langkah tiap hari; dua ribu langkah saat pagi dan dua ribu langkah saat sore. Tentu saja empat ribu langkah itu bukan perhitungan akurat, mana mau Yuno menghitung satu per satu langkah kaki tanpa digaji. Ogah! Empat ribu langkah adalah prediksi jarak yang ditempuh Yuno dari rumah ke tempat kerjanya di kedai tahu krispi dan sebalik—ah, bukan! nama bosnya bukan Todoroki! Tolong narasi ini jangan diinterupsi!

Sampai mana tadi?

_Ah, sudahlah!_

Tapi pada hari ini, 28 Januari 2020 Yuno mencoba hal baru dalam hidupnya: yaitu naik kendaraan _online_. Jujur saja, Yuno itu sama sekali tak ada niat menghentikan hobi jalan sehatnya. Tapi karena Noelle yang iseng mendownloadkan aplikasi sampai-sampai membutkan akun segala, Yuno jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _Please_ , bukan gayanya tawuran dengan seorang gadis remaja.

Sepulang kerja, Yuno berencana menghapus aplikasi yang dianggap tidak berguna itu karena beranggapan bahwa hal tersebut hanya akan membebani memori ponselnya saja. Namun sayang sekali, baru saja mau membuka _file_ aplikasi, hujan turun mengguyur daratan Tokyo dengan deras. Tiap bunyi rintik yang menghantam genting kedai tahu krispi (yang bukan milik Todoroki itu) seakan mengejek keputusan Yuno untuk tetap komitmen jalan kaki.

— _bgst_.

Pada akhirnya, Yuno masuk ke dalam kedai lagi dan menunda niatnya untuk pulang. Di dalam kedai, Yuno diceramahi oleh bos serta _partner_ kerja super _cool_ cenderung songong yang rambutnya dikuncir dua. Kata mereka; _jadi orang tuh jangan pelit-pelit amat, Yun! cuma bayar sepuluh ribu saja antum bisa sampai rumah. nggak basah. abangnya pasti ada jas hujan. udah sih pesen aja, ribed amat._ dan bla bla bla. Sebagainya. Seterusnya.

Berkat saran cenderung pemaksaan dengan rayuan setengah edan dari si bos Alecdora, si _partner_ judes Noelle, dan termakan promosi Lumiere si anak orkay yang jadi pengguna Go-Car sejati (ingat ya, CAR! Lumiere tidak level naik motor bebek), akhirnya Yuno terpaksa ikut memakai jasa aplikasi _online_ tersebut.

Yuno sih oke-oke saja dengan naik kendaraan. Tapi kalau bisa, Yuno mau yang memerawaninya adalah Busway, Commuter Line, LRT, MRT atau Skuter Listrik biar hits. Taksi? _It's a big no_! Yuno tidak mau jual diri gara-gara naik kendaraan yang baru buka pintu saja, argonya sudah dua puluh ribu.

*

Dua menit Yuno menatap gambar hijau berbentuk tapal kuda tersebut. Mau tanya Noelle tapi malu, mau tanya Lumiere lebih malu-maluin. _Lord_ , Yuno itu laki-laki, 19 tahun, penyandang gelar karyawan teladan dua kali di kedai tahu krispi yang pemiliknya tentu saja bukan Todoroki. Mau ditaruh di mana harga diri kalau mau _order_ Go-Black saja adrenalinnya sampai terpacu begini?

Berbekal info dari Google yang _always listening always understanding_ , Yuno akhirnya bisa melakukan pemesanan pertamanya. Cieee~

Dimulai dari info _You've got a driver!_ hingga _Your driver almost here!_ Yuno akhirnya bertemu dengan mas-mas lucu yang senyumnya lebar. _First impression_ dari _first driver he's got_ benar-benar sangat baik. Jujur saja, saat pertama kali bertatap muka, Yuno terkesima dengan senyuman tulusnya, suara merdu tawanya, ekspresi terlewat cerianya, mata bundar besar—

"Perumahan banana city nomor dua belas ya, Mas?" Sang pengemudi bertanya mengonfirmasi, kehaluan Yuno jadi gagal melambung tinggi. Niat hati ingin merutuki, namun seulas senyum diiringi kekehan keren meluluhkan hati. Astaga, pelet apa yang dipakai partner berkendaranya ini?

"Eh, uh, mm, i-iya!" Yuno menunduk ketika terpergok tengah hilang konsentrasi. Ini pertama kalinya fokus Yuno mudah teralih, dari realita yang begitu-begitu saja hingga bergeser ke delusi tingkat dewa. Dalam diam, Yuno ternyata menyimpan harap, semoga ketika di perjalanan nanti sang _driver_ tidak bertanya macam-macam perihal alamat rumah dan preferensinya terhadap hal-hal yang bertema pisang-pisangan. Semoga mulutnya juga bisa menganalisis situasi kondisi yang terjadi agar tidak cari perhatian dengan berkata dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Pake jas hujannya dulu, Mas. Di daerah jembatan masih deras." Asta (seseorang yang namanya tertulis singkat di aplikasi) berucap persuasif dengan suaranya yang dilembut-lembutkan agar terdengar sopan. Yuno yang belum pernah dapat perhatian seintim ini, mendadak terenyuh. Bisa jadi hal ini akan menjadi pertanda baik untuk kemajuan kehidupan romansa Yuno yang datar cenderung abstrak. Mendekati transparan, bahkan.

"Um!" jawab Yuno sambil tersipu-sipu malu.

Menuruti perintah mamas(?) Go-black tampannya yang sangat baik hati, Yuno mematuhi layaknya seorang istri. Laki-laki berambut hitam keriwil itu akhirnya memakai jas hujan serta helm lengkap demi keselamatan dirinya dan si pengendara. Satu kaki perlahan dilangkahkan, Yuno menaiki motor dengan gaya elegan.

 _Glek_! Yuno merespons gestur gugup Asta dan refleksnya dalam menelan ludah. "Ada apa, Mas Asta?"

"Eh, uh, e-enggak," jawab laki-laki berambut abu itu seadanya.

"Oh." Yuno pun kembali merespons sekenanya.

"Ngahhh~" Yuno kembali memicingkan mata ketika mendengar desah memalukan lolos dari mulut Asta yang menurutnya bertampang keren dan berwibawa(?)

"Kenapa?"

Hening mendominasi sejenak untuk Asta memilah kalimat penjelasan. Tutur kata yang ke luar dari mulutnya akan menentukan _rating_ -nya sebagai salah satu _driver_ ternama. "Maaf, itu, pelukan Mas-nya erat banget."

"Oh, maaf, saya longgarkan." Yuno menarik lingkar lengannya dari pinggul Asta dengan gerakan sepelan dan selembut yang ia bisa.

"Ah—"

Yuno kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Jarinya Mas ..., nyenggol _anu_ saya." Ucap Asta terbata-bata.

"Ah, masa, sih?" Merasa tidak percaya, Yuno akhirnya mencondongkan diri hingga dadanya yang tertutup jas hujan menempel ke punggung Asta yang berbalut jaket hitam anti air. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Dari mengulang posisi dengan bergerak maju, kemudian mundur perlahan hingga menyenggol sebuah tonjolan yang kenyal-kenyal empuk.

"Ah."

Seringai misterius terkembang di wajah manis Yuno. Ahn, ini menarik.

 _Senggol_.

"Ah."

 _Senggol_.

"Ah."

 _Senggol_.

Yuno, 19 tahun, karyawan kedai tahu krispi (yang sekali lagi, pemiliknya bukan Todoroki) punya hobi baru, yaitu naik Go-Black. Tapi dengan satu syarat, _driver_ -nya harus Asta. Kalau sewaktu di- _order_ dapatnya _driver_ lain, Yuno auto _cancel_. Kok bisa?

Gengs, pelanggan adalah Raja!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuno termenung.

Duduk, diam, merenung di sebelah kaca jendela, mengamati rintik hujan, sembari menghidu aroma petrikor. Rambut keritingnya berkibar terkena angin dingin. Bulu mata lentiknya turun naik selembut tetesan jam pasir. Bersikap melankolis? Tidak! Yuno hanya galau. Karena musibah yang menerpa negerinya kini, ia harus berdiam di rumah. Selain itu, Yuno hanya bingung. Kenapa dia harus dinarasikan seperti main character drama korea.

Yuno bukannya tidak senang diliburkan. Ia senang, tentu saja. Minggu adalah hari kesukaannya karena ia bisa curhat seharian dengan boneka peri yang bisa bicara. Dulu ketika pertama kali membelinya, Tuan Ciel Grinbellior berkata bahwa namanya Sylph, tapi kemudian Yuno menangis dan minta mengganti nama bonekanya menjadi Bell. Mungkin agar terdengar seperti Tinkerbell. Boneka Bell itu mahal, kalau mau tahu. Tapi, Yuno memang terlahir sebagai 'orang punya' sih. Yah, meski tidak sekaya raya si pirang itu, tabungan Yuno sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli Skuter Listrik. Memang dasarnya saja Yuno tumbuh menjadi orang pelit.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan utama; Yuno sudah libur melewati dua kali hari Rabu. Yuno takut jika ia bertemu dengan Rabu ketiga, keempat, kelima, sampai Rabu jadi hari libur selamanya. Kasarnya, Yuno takut dipecat. Yuno sudah terlanjur nyaman bekerja di sini; di kedai tahu krispi yang pemiliknya tentu saja bukan Todoroki.

Selain itu, Yuno belum punya suami untuk memberi uang belanja. Kan kalau nominalnya besar, lumayan bisa buat pamer ke tetangga. Yuno juga belum punya tabungan untuk bayar DP rumah. Yuno masih ingin bekerja sampai sekaya Lumiere. Bahkan ikutan punya pacar dua, ah, bukan Licht dan Rhya tentu saja. Yuno menggeleng, tidak disangka, Lumiere yang polos ternyata playboy juga.

Dari tempat duduknya, Yuno berpindah ke kasur untuk berbaring. Di kasur empuknya, Yuno berguling-guling; hadap sana, hadap sini, tengkurap, telentang, lalu duduk lagi. Yuno kangen Asta, si mamas gobleknya. Fyi, hubungan penyedia-pemakai jasa itu sudah selangkah lebih maju, tidak ada lagi embel-embel Mas di setiap konversasi. Mereka saling panggil nama kecil yang diucap tulus pakai hati. Aku dan kamu; Asta dan Yuno, kadang juga terpeleset jadi 'Sayang'.

Sudah dua kali hari Rabu Yuno tidak bertemu dengannya. Meski hanya lewat sosial media, tiap pagi Yuno selalu mengingatkan Asta untuk bekerja memakai masker dan menjaga diri agar tidak terjadi kontak fisik terutama dengan wanita. Yuno tidak terlalu peduli dengan makhluk lima mikron yang kasat mata, dia lebih takut Asta kepincut lawan jenisnya.

Dan jugaaa ... Yuno kangen pisang Asta.

Pisang yang dibawa Asta, maksudnya. Sebelum self quarantine seperti ini, Asta pernah membawa pisang goreng yang rasanya enak sekali. Yuno suka dan mau minta lagi kalau boleh. Sejak saat itu, Yuno jatuh cinta dengan pisang Asta.

Saat tingkat kegalauan yang berfusi dengan kegabutan telah berada di puncak, hp yuno bergetar hebat. Yuno sempat ragu membukanya, apakah ini dari keluarga Grinbellior yang memintanya pulang paksa untuk mengambil tahta direktur utama? Atau malah cuma sms iseng berisi teks Mama Minta Pulsa?

  
Yuno kau tidak kangen padaku?  
  


Oh, ternyata Asta.

EHHHHHH, ASTAAAAA? Pipi Yuno memerah malu. Belum disentuh saja sudah tersipu. Ah Yuno, kok ada sih uke judes tapi imut kayak kamu?

Yuno berdeham. Dia tidak boleh out of character begini! Jika dilihat dari sorot mata, Asta itu tertarik dengan orang yang cool dan tidak minyi-minyi. Yuno harus bersikap dewasa agar masuk kriteria pendamping hidup versi Asta!

  
Yuno tidak kangen aku?  
Arienai. Buat apa kangen padamu.

Dewasa sih dewasa. Ya tapi nggak gini juga, Yun!

  
Aku nggak pernah kangen Asta.

Dusta! Dua minggu ini Yuno hampir gila. Mau mengerjakan apa pun ingatnya Asta! Kangen? Sudah pasti IYA.

Tapi, namanya juga tsundere, ya susah.

  
Sekali lagi, aku tidak kangen ya. Tolong catat!

Kalau diulang-ulang begini, gimana lawan bicara tidak curiga, coba?

  
Heeehhh, kukira Yuno kangen padaku 😭😭 Padahal aku mau mengantarkan pisang🍌🍌

Hm, untung Asta kurang peka :)

  
Kalau kau mau kemari ya kemari saja. Tidak usah beralasan mau mengantar pisang. Basi!

Dasar putri keraton! Ibu jari boleh kejam memaki-maki, tapi hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Lihat itu kaki mulus hasil luluran purbasari, sudah merinding ingin salto saking bahagianya.

  
  
Ya sudah, aku kesana oq 👍  
Jangan lupa pakai perangkat keselamatan seperti helm, jaket, sepatu boot, dan yang paling penting masker. Bukannya aku peduli. Aku hanya tidak mau Asta bawa-bawa kuman ke rumahku...

Uhoo, Yuno mulai berani menunjukan afeksi ternyata. Riwayat chattingnya harus diabadikan oleh admin WA.

  
Eh, tapi masih agak gerimis 😪 Nanti sore saja deh 😙😙  
Kalau tidak niat ya tidak usah. Pergi saja sana ke rumah Mimosa

Lho, lho, lho? Kok nyambung ke Mimosa? Apa karena Yuno pernah memergoki Mimosa memeluk erat pinggang Asta? Tapi itu kan hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Gila! Lama juga durasi dendamnya.

  
Tunggu, Yuno. Jangan marah. Ya sudah aku ke rumahmu sekarang 😭😭  
Siapa yang marah.  
Eh serius nggak marah?  
G  
Yakin?  
Kenapa juga harus marah.  
Kangen ya? 😉  
Tidak.  
Oke, kubatalkan.  
ASTA!  
Kangen, kan?  
Arienai.  
Ya sudah, kubatalkan 😢  
ASTA!!!  
Sudah kubilang aku tidak kangen.  
Kau jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan.  
Yuno, aku tidak bilang apa-apa.  
Arienai. Kau kan bodoh. Pasti lupa.  
Tapi riwayat chattingnya masih ada.  
Mati saja sana!

Chatting mereka berakhir setelah Yuno memblokir nomor Asta. Dia malu sampai ke ubun-ubun saat ketahuan tsun. Setelah sikon kembali kondusif, Yuno pasti akan membuka blokirannya. Mana sanggup dia meninggalkan Asta lama-lama.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yuno dikejutkan.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Yuno?"

ASDFGHJKL Yuno langsung lompat dari tempat tidur saat mendengar suara Asta. Ia sempat mondar-mandir mencari sisir agar rambutnya tidak terlihat berantakan. Btw, bedak mana bedak? Yuno belum sempat cuci muka. Dan dia ... memecahkan kaca kecil saat Asta mengetuk pintu lagi. "Sabar! Sebentar!"

Dari luar Asta menyahut "Okiii!". Di dalam rumah kecilnya Yuno masih sibuk memunguti barang-barang berserakan, salah satunya boneka Bell yang baru saja terinjak. Sebenarnya, Yuno itu sangat bersih, tapi karena terlalu lama libur, otaknya jadi berkabut. Tingkat kerajinannya pun ikut menyusut.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dari dalam. Pemilik rumah menyambut dengan raut wajah bosan. Akting Yuno memang sekelas bintang Hollywood. "Hai, Yuno, apa kabar?"

"Kenapa buru-buru datang ke sini? Di luar kan masih gerimis. Dasar bodoh."

Salah lagi. Tadi mau nunggu gerimis reda, salah. Sekarang datang cepat, juga salah.

"Hehehe. Aku buru-buru ke sini karena tahu Yuno menungguku." Asta tersenyum lebar.

Yuno buang muka, menyembunyikan pipi yang tersepuh warna merah muda. "Arienai. Aku cuma menunggu pisang Asta."

"Hueee."

"Cepat Masuk!"

Asta mengangguk. Ia melepas satu per satu sepatu dan kaus kakinya sebelum melangkah ke dalam. "Permi--"

"Asta!" Tangan Yuno bersilang di dada. "Cuci tangan, cuci kaki, buang masker, lepas jaket, baru masuk." Yuno meralatnya. Kalau Asta peka, mungkin ia akan bertanya; Tumben Yuno bisa salah.

Yuno memang kangen Asta, tapi dia harus menjaga calon papa, mama, dan rumah calon anak mereka. Oh ya, pisangnya juga. Hujan-hujan begini, memang paling enak makan pisang hangat. Berdua. Bersama yang tercinta.

"Yuno, kau senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Arienai."


End file.
